At The Start of it All
by Steph-Schell
Summary: How the Mathesons came to the Republic. Part of the "FOr the Girl Who Has Everything" verse


_One_

Burying Rachel had been hard in so many ways. Ben wasn't sure how to explain to his children that their mother was gone or what they were going to do now they were a family of a three. But Charlie was as strong as her mother, bless her. She took Danny under her wing right away. She did her best to make things easier on her father so he wouldn't have to think of everything. Ben was so glad he had such a capable little girl.

Two

Seeing armed men galloping towards them was worrying of course, but it wasn't as though Ben could do much about it. He pushed the kids behind him and waited for the men to approach. "My family hasn't done anything," he said quietly.

A blonde man dismounted. "Are you Ben Matheson?"

"I am."

"And these are your children, Charlotte and Daniel?"

"Yes."

"Good. We've been looking for you. I'm Captain Baker." The man went on to explain that they were to be directed to the nearest way station where they would meet up with the main unit. From there they would be travelling to Philly.

"But why have you been looking for us?" Ben asked. He was slightly worried whoever was now in charge had heard about his involvement in the power loss. There were rumors that new countries were being made but Ben wasn't sure which one they were in or who was playing ruler at this point.

"Orders," Captain Baker explained. "From General Matheson and President Monroe."

Ben's eyes widened in recognition. "Matheson and Monroe?" he repeated. "As in Miles Matheson and Bass Monroe?"

"That's them," Baker nodded. "Do you want the kids on horses or should they walk?"

"They…they can walk," Ben replied, trying to process these new titles in relation to the boys who's injuries he used to bandage like he did with Charlie and Danny these days.

Three

Over the next few weeks, Ben learned a lot about the two boys he had fondly called "the brats" growing up. The two had banded together and were trying to restore order to the insane new world everyone found themselves in. They created a Militia and set up their own country. It was called the Monroe Republic but Ben was willing to bet the actual decision came down to rock, paper, scissors.

Since Bass was president, Miles was the commanding general of the Militia. That certainly sounded like his little brother. The two had set up headquarters in Philly for some unknown reason. Privately Ben wondered if Miles still remembered how Philly had been Ben's favorite city. He had loved all the history that had been preserved there. But they had probably picked Philly for some strategic reason Ben wouldn't' understand. Those two had always been soldiers.

As they rode, Ben watched Charlie and Danny worm their way into the soldiers' hearts. Captain Baker, or Jeremy as he liked Ben to call him, insisted that Miles had personally hand-picked each man in this unit. They were family men like Ben and would never lay a hand on a child for any reason. So Ben allowed his children to sit on their horses and listen to tales about Philly while they made their way to the capital.

Four

The first clue Ben got was everyone running around trying to make things presentable. He made sure to keep Charlie and Danny close. Ben didn't want them being trampled in the haste to change things around here. So they huddled close to the tent while Ben taught them a new quiet game.

If he had though that there was a lot of activity before, it ramped up as the sound of hoof beats echoed through camp. Ben was worried now. They were still a week from Philly, there shouldn't have been anyone coming this way. Unless it was because something had happened to Bass or Miles. He tried to talk with Captain Baker but the man brushed him away.

Finally a man charged in on a black stallion. The Militia members leaped out of his way as he made a path straight for Ben and the kids. Ben put both Danny and Charlie behind him as he watched the figure barreling towards him. The horse managed to stop just before crashing into them and the rider flung himself off. Ben found himself looking at his little brother who had the most manic grin on his face. "Ben," he breathed.

"Miles," Ben replied wonderingly. He smiled warmly. "You always did know how to make an entrance."

There was silence for a moment before the brothers laughed and embraced. "You look pretty good," Miles said as he looked his brother over.

"You look incredible," Ben replied. "Almost like you haven't aged at all."

Miles shrugged. "Being general suits me."

"Give you a war and you're happy, right?"

"You know me so well, Benjamin."

"Uh, speaking of being general…" Ben gestured to the soldiers all around them standing at stiff attention.

Miles looked around, slightly surprised. He had forgotten he was in a military camp. "As you were," he called. "And someone take care of the poor horse." The soldiers scattered, none of them wanting to be found lacking in their duties. Two of them came to lead the stallion away when Miles stopped them. "I need those saddle bags," he called. The two obidently waited for him to retrieve his things before leading the horse away.

"And you run this operation?" Ben teased.

"I'm usually better organized," Miles told him. The brothers noticed Jeremy approaching them and Miles groaned. "Later," he called. "I'm talking with my family now." Jeremy immediately turned around and started walking the other way.

"Hope this power doesn't go to your head," Ben murmured.

"That's why you guys are here," Miles shrugged. He smiled at the two blonde children hiding behind his brother's legs. "You can come out. I'm not that scary." The girl approach first. "I bet you don't remember me," he teased.

Charlie scrunched up her face in concentration. "You're Uncle Miles!" she crowed as he hummed Bon Jovi. "You used to slip me chocolate when mom wasn't' looking!"

"Used to and do," Miles confirmed, drawing a chocolate bar from his bag.

"Make sure you share that with Danny," Ben told her.

Miles looked scandalized. "You think I didn't bring enough for both of them?" He looked down at Charlie. "That's yours and don't let anyone else tell you different." Charlie grinned at him. "Go on, go have some of that."

She scampered off to enjoy her chocolate in peace. "Where did you get that?" Ben asked.

Miles shrugged. "I know a guy who knows a guy." He crouched down by Ben's legs and smiled at the blonde boy still hiding there. "I bet you don't even remember me," he murmured softly.

"No sir," Danny lisped.

"My name is Miles and I'm your uncle." Miles pulled another chocolate bar out of his bag. "Here, hungry?"

Danny looked to his father. "It's okay," Ben nodded. "You can have it."

Danny shyly took the chocolate. "Thank you," he whispered.

Five

Miles rode with them on their way back to Philly, letting Charlie and Danny take turns on riding with him. He explained to Ben that messengers were constantly being sent to the capital to inform Bass of their progress. When Miles had learned they were so close, he had rushed to meet his family. He sheepishly admitted he hadn't even told Bass he was leaving.

Ben teased that Bass would be very angry when they got back. Miles agreed and told him they were actually going slower because Miles didn't want to face Bass just yet. Ben just laughed as he always had at their antics.

Ben liked watching Miles with Charlie and Danny. His brother had quite the fondness for the kids. He taught them all about the woods they were traveling and about the city they were going to. Charlie and Danny hung on his every word like it was gospel. They were excited when Miles promised them they would get to stay in his house until Ben found something better. Privately Ben didn't think they could do much better than Miles' house but he'd wait until they got to the city to declare one way or the other.

Six

They did eventually reach Philly. No matter how much Miles wanted to prolong the trip, they had to get there at some point. Miles insisted Ben and the kids come to visit Bass with him. "You think Bass won't kill you if there are kids around?" Ben asked as he picked Charlie.

Miles lifted Danny into his arms. "I'm hoping," he agreed.

Mile led them into the building where Bass both lived and worked. They could hear the president yelling half way down the hallway. "He sounds upset," Charlie said.

"He is," Ben replied. "Because your uncle left without permission."

"I don't need permission to see my family," Miles countered.

Ben smiled as his brother winced at a colorful set of adjectives being thrown around. "Sounds to me like you do." He set Charlie down and whispered in her ear. "Can you do that for me?" he asked quietly.

"Promise," Charlie whispered.

Miles was the first in the door to the President's office. Bass was in a meeting with various Militia members but he stopped everything when he saw Miles. "There you are," he snapped. "Where the hell did you disappear to? I was about to—oof."

"Uncle Fishy!" Charlie squealed as she wrapped her arms around Bass' waist.

"Sorry," Ben said, without a hint of apology. "She was so excited she got away from me. You know how kids are."

Bass looked down at the blonde seven year old who was looking up at him with the brightest blue eyes he had seen in long time. "Hello, Charlie," he smiled. "Did you have a good ride up, peanut?"

"You bet! And Danny and I decided we're going to join the Mi-mi-militia. When we're older of course."

"When you're older," Bass nodded.

"Sir?" one of the men called.

"Oh, that's right," Miles nodded. "Everyone, this is family. My brother, Ben and his kids, Charlotte and Daniel. Ben, meet Tom Neville, John Faber, Allen Fairbanks and Grace Strider."

"Good to meet you all," Ben nodded. "Charlie, let your uncle go so he can finish his meeting. I promise we'll see him later."

Charlie looked up at Bass. "Will you come over to Uncle Miles' house?"

"As soon as I'm done working," Bass nodded. Charlie smiled brightly and allowed herself to be led away from the room.

Seven

Bass was true to his word and showed up on Miles' doorstep just as soon as he finished everything he had to do. Ben greeted him at the door. "Brat 1," he smiled, embracing the other man.

"I'm not seven," Bass reminded him.

"But you and Miles will always be the brats to me."

"You're the best Ben."

"I know."

Bass came in and played with Charlie and Danny for a bit before they were sent up to bed. "So how was it coming up?" Bass asked as they relaxed on the couch.

"It was alright," Ben replied. "I was surprised to learn the brats were suddenly leading the country."

"He's leading the country," Miles corrected, pointing at Bass. "I just command the militia."

"How did that happen?" Ben wondered.

Bass shrugged. "I just sort of fell into it I guess. It was Miles' idea to start restoring order."

"I wanted people to be safe," Miles deflected. "Seemed like the right thing to do."

"It was," Ben nodded. He smiled at them. "For little terrors, you two grew up pretty well. I have to say, I'm very proud of my little brothers." The men beamed at the praise. "Even if you're still brats."

They all laughed. "I really want you to feel comfortable here," Bass insisted. "If you ever need anything, tell me."

"I think we're going to be just fine," Ben promised.


End file.
